Silvia Alm
Silvia Alm is the current principal of the Victubia Magi Academy. Personality Silvia is an independent, intelligent, strong and a very stubborn woman. Once she gets a thought or idea in her head, no one would be able to change her mind easily. She is a social person but needs some time alone now and then, or she will easily lose her temper. She can sometimes appear as a cold, and harsh person, especially with issues that hits very close to her heart. Appearance Silvia wears a pale green long coat with black and silver accent, dark pants and dark shoes with metal outer soles and heels. A piece of long black cloth is tied over her sash-like belt. Her undercut hairstyle left her curly hair dangling over her face. She has prosthetic right arm made of metal, which covers up to her right shoulder. Biography Early Life Silvia attended VMA at the age of 13 - 18, and she graduated as a metal/wind mage with a focus on purple spirit magic. She also attended the VMA and VU's combined military program during her time at school. After graduation Silvia joined the Royal Army and spent a few years climbing the ranks, finally becoming one of the Generals. The Rebellion Silvia fought in the Rebellion of Barr seven years ago, where a big group of people clashed with the Minx Army. The people were supporters of Barr, the first King of Victubia and his bloodline, wanting to rid the throne of Queen Minx and her people.The Rebellion was a hard and difficult battle; however, it ended with Queen Minx's victory. Unfortunately, Silvia had lost her right arm in battle and due to this handicap, decided to retire as a soldier. Alm went back to VMA where she became a teacher. After one year of teaching, she became the new principal after the previous teacher stepped down. Present Silvia is currently still the principal of Victubia Magi Academy. She’s also the teacher for Metal Magic, and the head of the Military Program. Skills and Abilities Abilities Silvia is one of the 1% among Magi population to have the rare talent to use second element in addition to her Metal Element, in this case Wind. *'Metal Magic ' *'Wind Magic' She mainly uses her Metal Magic by using parts of her Prosthetic arm. Trivia * Silvia has had many relationships during her life, but never married because she doesn’t like to be tied down. She’s currently single. *Her favorite colors are blue and green. Her favorite season is Fall. *Silvia Alm is the only individual to have a prosthetic arm. It is one of a kind made by Albert Ek . Before this, prosthetic limbs are unheard of. **This prosthetic arm is moved using her magic. *When angry, she takes small pieces of metal and transform them into small figures, animals or abstract things. It helps her to calm down. Gallery Silvia Alm.jpg Albert & Silvia.jpg|Silvia and Albert together SilviaAlm.jpg|♔ General Silvia Alm of the Royal Army ♔ (before the 'Rebellion of Barr')|link=http://victubia.tumblr.com/image/152179577216 General Uniform.jpg|Uniform Ref. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Background Characters Category:Magic User Category:Original Characters